


If You Were A Movie, This Would Be Your Soundtrack

by reiaheadofyou



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiaheadofyou/pseuds/reiaheadofyou
Summary: Abed never thought about the songs that would fit his love story, not until he made her the "perfect mixtape."
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. When You Were Young // Annie's Recap

Annie spent her whole life wanting someone to save her from the things she could not control. If she could just power through her parent’s divorce, her mother’s constant pushing and the idea of success and the anxiety she constantly faced at school and in general, she would feel _better._

If she kept taking the pills prescribed to her, maybe a little more will make her feel  _better._

**_Maybe if I go to this last high school party, I’ll feel better._ **

It was as if what she did was never enough, and instead of “ignoring this little setback” like her mother wanted, she got help. And honestly, thank goodness she got help. Rehab, moving out to that cheap and barely suitable apartment with the homeless man who stared at the mailboxes and sifted through her garbage was her step into becoming a real adult. No more relying on mother and her judgement. No more comparing herself to Anthony, whose life was about as normal as it could be. 

Life led her to Greendale Community College, and six imperfect but amazing friends, including her high school crush Troy Barnes. Popular, sweet and oblivious Troy Barnes who only realized she was into him once Vaughn came into the picture. Vaughn with his pretty words and his sweet kisses whose talent in hackysack got him to Uni, Rich the perfect older doctor with the kindest smile,

And Jeff Winger, whom she crushed on for waaaayyy too long, and failed to see why it wouldn’t work. Crushes do blind people. 

Annie’s problem of romanticizing any act of kindness given to her made her vulnerable to heartbreak. Falling too easy, too fast. Young and naive. 

Poor Annie waiting for a hero to sweep her off her feet, saw this in the form of her soon to be best friends and roommates, Troy and Abed.

Abed, 

Polite yet straightforward, honest and kind. A bit childish, a bit of a genius, but still makes too much pasta for him to finish all on his own. Made a castle out of the forks and spoons one night with Troy. 

He wasn’t a knight in shining armor, but he was a nice guy who respected and made her feel like the Princess Annie she daydreamed of being as a child. 

If she could tell her younger, frightened self that there was a hope for her, that she would make friends that she could love and trust like family, and one of those people would be a lovable oddball would be her prince charming, she wouldn’t believe her.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Falling In Love Will Kill You // "Oh god you're right."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abed is sick. Everyone tells him he's not.

“Abed why the hell are you in the Janitor’s closet, it’s my turn to use it. I need to cry.” Chang was standing at the doorway where miraculously curled up in the dark sat a lanky young lad tucked in the corner in the dark, shaking his head profusely.

The sight made Chang feel a little bit bad, with spray bottles toppled and watching this kid just rock back and forth with anxiety. 

“Okay fine. Do you wanna talk about it?” Ben scooched into a corner across from him while crossing his arms. He shined his flashlight into his face, frowning at this glassy eyed student shaking out of his size 8 maybe shoes. 

“My heart is beating too fast, I can’t stop thinking of-” Abed spoke too fast and then stopped to inhale. He was having a panic attack of some sort, that’s for sure.   
“I’m scared. I think I’m dying. I don’t know what’s happening to me. I think I’m allergic to Annie. Would that be antisemetic?-” 

Ben erupted into laughter, shaking his head.  **_THAT_ ** was it? 

“Abed you’re not having a heart attack.”

“I’m not?” 

“You’re just in love. Get to class.” 

“What? I can’t be in love with Annie. It can’t be Annie cause she’s my friend and like a sister to me.”

Chang rolled his eyes and put his hand on Abed’s head to tilt him closer. “Notice how I didn’t mention Annie’s name this entire time. It was all you. You’re okay. You got that? You’re fine. Now we both have to get out of this closet cause I don’t even wanna cry anymore.” 

* * *

  
  


This is weird.

Abed has been having a stomachache and thinking too much, and sighing too often. Annie on his mind. Was it the fact she was wearing a new skirt? It was stressing him out-

_ “Hey. Hey Abed.”  _ Troy was poking his cheek repeatedly with the end of a mechanical pencil.    
“Sorry.” He blinked quickly, eyes back on his doodled notebook for math. He and Troy were doing some extra studying to avoid Pierce and Jeff’s minor prank war. Usually they would be all for it, but they both really needed the grade. Troy rested his cheek on his hand with skepticism as he watched Abed’s attention go back to the ceiling. 

“Abed you’ve been more out of it than usual.” Troy watched his friend anxiously drumming his fingers before blurting out something impossible:

“I need to talk to Britta.” 

* * *

Abed lay on the study room’s couch rambling about his thoughts and symptoms with Britta and her fake glasses listening intently, while his feet dangled over the couch’s armrest. 

“My stomach keeps churning and I’m constantly thinking of the same thing and when it comes up in my head it feels like I’m being sucked into the vacuum of space without proper gear or extremely durable superpowers.” 

Britta pouted, putting down the notepad she was holding and setting it on the coffee table between them. “Can you explain what it is you’re thinking about.” 

“I just did. I explained everything in perfect detail about how I feel when I’m around her-” 

“Stop stop stop!” Britta held her hand up, and Abed adjusted himself back to sitting in the middle of the couch. 

“You’re in love with someone, Abed.” A grin formed on her face, and it made him groan.

“Why does it hurt then?” His brows furrowed a little more when he thought about things a little too much without an explanation. “It scares me. I don’t want her to know but I also...really do.”    
  


_ “Hey.” _ Her voice was soft, and this meant “britta wants to get involved and britta the situation again.” Which would not help at all. If she figured out it was Annie she wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret. This was not in the plan. This was-

* * *

“Abed!” 

She was holding him and he was sitting in the middle of their apartment. When did he get here? Did he autopilot himself? He was just with Britta earlier that day-

“Was I being weird?” Abed looked down in embarrassment. 

“Well..Troy brought you home early after you sort of went catatonic with Britta. He called me to let me know, and Jeff had to help carry you here.” 

“Oh.” His eyes shifted to Troy who had worried himself to sleep, and Jeff who was looking at him with a mix of contempt and concern.

“You’re surprisingly light for a kid who's like 6’4 and lives on buttered noodles and special drink.” Jeff spat. Abed smiled at him as a thank you. 

He refused to look Annie in the eyes. If he did he would get lost forever. If she noticed he was trying to avoid her all day, why was she still here? Why did everyone think he was in love with her? He was her friend. Just her friend. Which sucked when you saw how someone so cool and sweet could be so susceptible to heartbreak. He didn’t want her to go through that again. 

She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her chin on his head like he would when they were standing. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

_ Oh gosh. They were right. _

Abed melted into this hug, trying to save and memorize the feeling of her hair on his cheek, the scent of Bath and Bodyworks moonlit path, and what was minutes of him calming down in her arms felt like hours.

_ You fool. You’re falling in love, again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the line "i went to see the doctor yesterday" = ken jeong/ben chang comforting poor abed's heart when he sees annie  
> rest is p self explanatory hee hee
> 
> it gets cheesier from here, lads


	3. Cough Syrup // “I’m breaking, Abed.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie falls into a depression, and Abed helps lift her out of it.

Annie was no stranger to thoughts of death and disillusionment. Her childhood, her love life and sometimes living with the people she considered her best friends became just another part of the waste of time she spent breathing. There were days when antidepressants didn’t do their job as well as they should have, and on those days, she’d buy enough Delsym, Sprite and jolly ranchers to make her sleep for hours on end. Something she figured out worked when she ran out of Adderall.

Nobody suspected she was keeping lean in her water bottle. Abed wasn’t nobody. And from the lack of wanting to spend time with others and the constant naps, he became even more suspicious when she was dazed in the middle of studying with everyone.    
“Are you drinking alcohol?” He blurted out to her. Shirley’s eyes widened then turned to Britta as if she insinuated Annie’s weird behavior. 

“What? No. I just…stay up late.” Her eyes moved to the sides while she bit her lip. Her signature “lying” face.

Jeff was having none of it, frankly. His tone with Annie was cold and firmer than usual, and it quite startled everyone in the room.

“Annie you sleep too much now, you slept through Britta singing Karma Chameleon  _ and  _ you’ve been napping all over the place. You aren’t staying up...Lemme see if-” He reached for the flask that contained her “water”. Annie’s eyes became wide as dinner plates, her pupils exposed to be dilated when she snatched it away and held it to her chest. 

She turned around behind her to see someone in the corner, peering at her with eyes of disapproval.”  _ Mom?”  _ She uttered softly. Her mind was spinning and time didn’t seem to pass, and the noises that came through her ears didn’t feel  _ real.  _

Her screams and rambles to the invisible people had the study group holding her and preparing to get her to a hospital, except for Britta who insisted she be taken home.

It didn’t take long for Britta to figure out she was having a bad trip, and that Annie’s history with hospitals would only worsen things. 

“Keep her in a familiar environment, make sure she’s monitored and safe.” Britta demanded in a serious tone. The dean had rushed into the study room as if on cue and volunteered to let them stay the night with “Chang as their protector” (which Jeff did not find comforting at ALL)

“Annie. Annie look at me,” Shirley cooed, holding her hand while she watched little Annie’s eyes dart in every direction. “This is going to be over soon, and God will make sure you’re safe and sound. You are safe Annie.” Annie’s eyes closed shut hoping this would end. Sleep usually made it wear off. But god was she afraid of the nightmare she knew she’d manifest...

**_“A B+ will break your GPA and you’ll never get enough with the slacking you’ve been doing! You’re not working hard enough! You’ll never be successful at this rate!! Why are you so useless?!”_ **

Her mother’s voice rang in her head like an alarm, and she felt herself drifting away..

  
  


And then she was slowly coming back, and the high began to feel less terrifying. It was dark out in the hall except for the study room where Jeff slept soundly in a corner, Britta was drinking instant coffee and Troy stayed awake by playing Pokemon on his DSI. Outside the door was a snoring Chang in his police uniform and baton leaning on the glass. Her head lay on the lap of Abed, in his Inspector Spacetime PJ’s legs sprawled out and stroking her hair. She was comfortable, and as messy as she probably seemed to look in her clothes and crazy nap hair and tear stained face, she didn’t know he still saw her as the most beautiful thing he’s seen (besides his various favorite British television series’.) 

“Annie. Annie you can fight this. You’ve told me before...About the things in my head and how I can fight them. She’s literally a cliche of things any overbearing helicopter mom would be saying and you  _ know _ her exact wording wouldn’t even be close to that blunt since she’s so passive aggressive.” He rambled about how portraying the thoughts she had in her mind were more of “summaries of what she meant and not what she actually would’ve said helping you see she wasn’t as real as she perceived her to be…” and as she listened to him go on a tangent about how when he was in 3rd grade he once laid on the concrete pretending to be an alligator and biting the other kid’s ankles when they passed by.

“My dad yelled at me alot back then, but I just sat and watched some T.V after and it made things better I guess.” He paused for a moment to look at Annie, now leaning on his shoulder in his arms again and his heart was beating faster than 80s movie tempos. 

“I’m breaking, Abed.” Annie whispered softly. Her eyes blankly stared at her sleeping friends across the room, and when reality began to piece together post high, the once unfamiliar and flowing world began to close back into the rigid, logical universe she was in. He was so warm to her, and even though his face was empty, there was something in the way his arms held her in place and how he listened that made her feel safe.

“I’m scared I can’t do enough for me here. I’m constantly trying to do my best but what if I’ll just…” She closed her eyes. 

“Killing yourself wouldn’t solve the problem.” Abed stated a matter of factly. She whined; even though he wasn’t wrong..he wasn’t helpful either. 

“I know. It just gets really hard.” 

“That’s what I- no...We are here for. We’re your friends, and We…”

_ No, I… _

“We love you. And whatever’s happening right now that has you hooked on lean we want to help you fight through it.” 

Sometimes, no medicine is the best medicine. And Abed vigilantly made sure he was there when she took her prescribed pills and even took it upon himself to chart it. When the days Annie reached for the medicine cabinet to sneak in something, anything, Abed assigned Troy the role of pulling her away when she kicked and screamed. Britta’s advice for once, actually helped out, yet Annie still couldn’t believe her friends, especially Abed had helped her that much. 

It was during Lunch and Abed sat under a tree eating his food like the “lonely and quiet time to himself” cliche, and Annie seized this opportunity to sit next to him. 

“Hey.”    
“Hi.” 

There was a small distance between them, and something in the air burst in Annie’s mind when she handed him his thank you gift: a box full of cookies he loved. His small smile while his gentle hands held the cute blue stripe and ribbon decorated box gave her a feeling more warm and fulfilling than any high, and the happiness he gained taking a bite and even sharing with her, hand under the other hand feeding her the “actually really sweet jam inside” of the cookies. 

Annie didn’t know yet, but this was the start of her and Abed getting to know each other, a little too well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh updating this fic is a hassle when I'm working on three different stories at once! I've been rpocrastinating but I hope this chapter can quench my satisfaction.


End file.
